


Unwilling Thoughts

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Thoughts of masturbation, awkward thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup has a rather awkward breakfast with his friends in light of his most recent realization: he’s in love with them.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Unwilling Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



Hiccup entered the clubhouse, feeling awkward and nervous. He’d been feeling this way for the past week upon seeing his friends, and today wasn’t any different. It was because he’d realized something, something profound and possibly life-changing: he liked them. Okay, that sounded unimportant when put that way. Of course he liked his friends! They wouldn’t have been friends otherwise. No, the issue was, he loved them. He was  _ in  _ love with them. That’s what was different about this week than the week before. It hadn’t come upon him gradually, had hit him like a rock from a catapult. 

How could he be in love with five people at once? Five vastly different people? It boggled the mind. He’d heard of only being in love with one person at a time. Not five!

Hiccup’s only comfort at the moment was Toothless, who entered the clubhouse beside him. Hiccup hesitated a moment before going to sit down at the table, but Toothless gave him a nudge.

“Hey, gang. How’s the morning treating you?” Hiccup asked as he sat down to his breakfast. Looked like Ruffnut had cooked again. He could  _ see  _ how much salt was on his eggs. Still, he loved Ruffnut, and part of her was her cooking. 

“Eh, wish it wasn’t morning,” Tuffnut answered. “Going back to sleep would be awesome.”

“Yeah, but we have a lot of stuff to do today,” Astrid countered. “Training, patrolling.”

“Boring,” Snotlout said. “Training could be easy if you just let Hookfang set everything on fire.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point of the exercise,” Fishlegs helped Astrid out. “What if we’re rescuing someone? Can’t exactly set  _ them  _ on fire, now can we?”

“Bah.” Snotlout gave a wave of his hand.

Hiccup smiled, feeling more at ease. These were just his friends, people he had known for years. There was no reason to be nervous around them.

_ And  _ now he was thinking unwillingly about what he’d done the night before. Because of course the instant he was relaxed, his thoughts had to ruin it. 

None of them knew about it of course, but he’d masturbated thinking of his friends, thinking of them naked, doing wonderful, erotic things with their bodies. He didn’t want to remember this right now, but his cock certainly remembered, making his pants just a little too tight. He quickly shoved eggs in his mouth, (they were as salty as he expected), his face going terribly red.

“Hiccup, what’s wrong?” Astrid asked.

Hiccup nearly choked. He reached for his drink. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” he got out hurriedly. “Just, uh, the eggs are really salty.”

“Hey, if you don’t like my cooking, you’re welcome to get here earlier and do it yourself,” Ruffnut said pointedly, crossing her arms.

“No, no, I like your cooking!” Hiccup backtracked. “Sorry! Just a little off this morning.”

“Everything okay?” Fishlegs questioned. Now all the Riders were looking at him with a touch of concern.

“Just didn’t sleep well,” Hiccup lied. He’d slept  _ amazingly  _ after what he’d done. Orgasms usually put him right to sleep. “But I’m fine.” He clapped his hands together, ignoring what was going on in his pants. “Let’s finish breakfast and get to training.”


End file.
